1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a voice recognition device and a voice recognition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-118822 discloses a television device. This television device collects surrounding sound. The television device receives an audio signal from a mobile phone. The television device extracts an operation instruction based on an audio signal based on the collected voice and the received audio signal.